This invention relates generally to mobile communications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for registering a mobile device.
Communication networks have experienced dramatic growth due to increasing demands for a variety of communication services. This demand may be met by increasing capacity on existing networks, as well as adapting new technologies to provide more diverse services to customers. One area of particular growth is mobile communication services, where customers continue to demand higher bandwidth and greater access.
Existing mobile communication systems, such as cellular telephone networks, include a radio access infrastructure to couple wireless devices to existing networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Newer technologies, such as packet-based networks, offer effective opportunities to couple the radio access infrastructure to a variety of networks to provide mobile communication services to customers.
The present invention solves many of the disadvantages and problems associated with prior communication systems. In particular, certain embodiments of the present invention provide a method and apparatus for registering a mobile device that operates in conjunction with a core packet network. Other embodiments of the present invention provide a method and apparatus for communicating a subscriber message between a radio access network and a core packet network.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, a method for registering a mobile device includes: receiving a registration request from a mobile device; assigning a temporary mobile device identifier (TMDI), wherein the TMDI comprises at least a portion of an address of a mobility control function (MCF) serving the mobile device; and communicating the TMDI to the mobile device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for registering a mobile device includes an interface that receives a registration request from a mobile device. A processor coupled to the interface assigns a TMDI that includes at least a portion of an address of an MCF serving the mobile device. The interface communicates the TMDI to the mobile device in response to the registration request.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for communicating a subscriber message between a radio access network and a core packet network includes: receiving a first message from the radio access network; extracting a TMDI from the first message; and generating a second message with an address field including at least a portion of the TMDI.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for communicating a subscriber message between a radio access network and a core packet network includes an interface that receives a first message from the radio access network. A processor coupled to the interface extracts a TMDI from the first message and generates a second message with an address field including at least a portion of the TMDI.
Technical advantages of certain embodiments of the present invention include a method and apparatus for registering a mobile device that operates in conjunction with a core packet network. In particular embodiments, a core packet network couples a radio access network (RAN) to a circuit-switched network, such as the public switched network (PSTN). The core packet network includes a number of mobility control functions (MCFs) that can register and continue to provide mobile services to mobile devices. While registering a mobile device, each MCF may assign a temporary mobile device identifier (TMDI) that identifies the serving MCF. In this manner, components of the system may use the TMDI to route further messages from the mobile device to the serving MCF. In further embodiments, a routing function may distribute registration requests received from mobile devices to a pool of MCFs to provide load sharing and redundancy capabilities. This allows the system to distribute mobility management control across a number of MCFs, and to provide dynamic selection of the appropriate MCF for each registering mobile device.
Other technical advantages of certain embodiments of the present invention include the ability of routers or other components within or outside the core packet network to route messages received from mobile devices to the appropriate serving MCF. Since, upon registration of the mobile device, the serving MCF assigns a TMDI that identifies, at least in part, an address or subaddress of the MCF, other components within the communication system can use the TMDI to forward messages received from the mobile device to the appropriate MCF. This function may be performed, for example, at a radio network controller (RNC) within the RAN, at a router within the core packet network, or at some other appropriate component in the communication system. In particular embodiments, a selected component within the system serves as an address translator between the RAN and the core packet network. Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art in view of the attached description, figures, and claims.